


Paranoia (It's a Way of Life)

by misura



Category: Myron Bolitar - Harlan Coben
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esperanza brings food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paranoia (It's a Way of Life)

**Author's Note:**

> picture prompt: [A tray filled with lumpia and an orange tangy/spicy sauce for dipping.]

"This is a trick, isn't it?" Myron asked.

Esperanza gave him a wide-eyed, innocent look that didn't fool him for a moment.

"Naturally, when faced with this kind of presentation, people will assume the danger is in the sauce. They'll tell themselves that, so long as they don't dip, they'll be safe. Not so!"

Her expression turned slightly annoyed. At Myron's genius insight, no doubt.

"I just wanted to let you know I'm too smart to fall for that trick." Myron selected one of the lumpias, dipped it royally, bit down. Started coughing.

Esperanza sighed. "I'll get you some water."


End file.
